


Day 6: First Time

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Endearments, First Time, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sassy Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "You remember what the fellas down at the Navy yard said. I gotta get you ready first, or I'm gonna hurt ya, and I never wanna do that. Ever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. Half dressed  
> 8\. Skype/Facetime sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 6: First Time **

"C'mon, Buck. I can take it."

With an indulgent smile, I leaned down to kiss Steve's trembling lips, and he let out a sigh that sounded as much like pleasure as it did frustration. "Not yet, sugar," I whispered, our mouths still touching. "You remember what the fellas down at the Navy yard said. I gotta get you ready first, or I'm gonna hurt ya, and I never wanna do that. Ever."

Steve growled a little, but his big blue eyes softened anyway, and he let his long legs fall apart even wider. I hummed my approval against his cheek, kissing my way over his jaw and down his slender neck. My middle finger slid more easily in and out of him now, and the little crease of discomfort had disappeared from between his eyebrows, so I felt fairly comfortable proceeding. To distract him as I carefully removed my finger from his tight – oh, God, so incredibly tight – ass, I flicked my tongue over his nipple, feeling the vibration of his deep whine against my lips.

There had never in all of history been anything sexy as this boy; I'd swear it before God himself.

"I'm gonna try another finger, okay, sweetheart?" I dipped into the little tub of Vaseline tucked amongst our nest of pillows and blankets on the bedroom floor – our beds were entirely too squeaky to risk doing what we were about to do on either of them, especially with our neighbors home – and slicked my ring finger. Steve nodded, endearingly eager, as always. "God, I love you," I said, my chest swelling with it, kissing him deeply as I teased around his hole again with my fingertips before sliding both fingers inside him.

Steve hissed into my mouth, and I pulled back to look at him. "No, no – it's okay; it's good," Steve said, his voice soft and breathy. "I love havin' any part of you inside me."

"Fuck," I groaned, dropping my forehead to his chest. "It's gonna be over before it starts, you keep talkin' like that."

He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair and cupping my cheek when I looked up at him again. "It's okay," he repeated. "You can move 'em. Feels good."

I obeyed, because I would do anything Steven Grant Rogers told me to do, from childhood through eternity. His breath faltered for an instant before resuming, faster than before. "Mmm," he sighed, his long, dark eyelashes resting beautifully on his flushed cheeks, "feels _really_ good. Oh…"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Steve's thin chest heaved with his quick breaths, but he didn't sound at all wheezy, so I wasn't too concerned about it. I was more concerned about how tightly his insides gripped my two fingers. It felt fantastic, and it was hot as hell besides, but he was so fragile, I couldn't bear to be responsible for causing him any pain. "Oh, _God_ , Bucky…."

"You're takin' 'em so nice, sweetheart." I bit my lip, watching his face contort in various beautiful ways as my fingers disappeared over and over into the unbelievable heat of him, and after a while, his eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to focus on mine.

"You better gimme another one or get up here and fuck me, 'cause I'm gonna crawl out of my skin if you don't do _something_." His voice came out raw and needy, and when I dipped in to kiss him, he caught my lower lip between his teeth, making me gasp.

As much as I wanted to settle between his legs and fuck him into the floor, and even though he had loosened up considerably around my two fingers, I knew any missteps would bring our night to a grinding, painful halt. To be safe, I smeared more Vaseline over my fingers, including my index finger this time, and reached behind Steve's balls to press all three fingers inside him. He moaned softly, his back arching off the blankets, and lord, did he cut a gorgeous figure, all lean lines and sharp angles and slender limbs. His pale skin glowed with heat from within splotched pink across his chest and up his throat, and his cock, fat and flushed, curved up to his belly. The expression on his face was equal parts trust and desire, his eyes half lidded, his reddened lips swollen and parted.

"Stevie, _God_ , you're a dream come true," I breathed, my eyes greedily sweeping his body. "You're so fuckin' pretty like this, I could watch you all night, just doin' this."

"You better not!" he gasped. "Else you'll be waitin' another year or more before I'll touch you again."

Grinning, I raised a skeptical eyebrow but bent down to kiss and lick up the length of his cock.

"Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ ," Steve chanted in a raspy, tremulous voice, his hips twitching upward, " _please_ , I promise I'm ready; we'll go slow if you want, but don't make me wait anymore. I need you, _bad_."

I had Steve's best interests at heart; I truly did, but Jesus H. Christ – I was only a man, and a man who had spent the better part of an hour kissing and fingering the most beautiful creature on God's green earth, at that. My self control was formidable when necessary, but not infallible. "You sure?" I asked, even as I moved to kneel between his splayed legs with my knees brushing the lower curves of his ass.

His eyes wild and his cheeks hectic with color, Steve thrust the tub of Vaseline into my hands, nodding. I couldn't argue with that. My hands shaking more than a little, I hooked another bit of jelly out with my finger and hastily slicked my neglected cock, the sensation making me shudder. Shifting my weight, I leaned down and rubbed the tip of Steve's nose with my own, staring into his eyes up close. "If it hurts, you tell me," I murmured, the corners of my mouth turning upward in an adoring smile. "All right?"

"Okay." Steve stretched his neck to brush our lips together. "I love you, Buck. So much, you know that?"

"I do know that, and I love you even more." I kissed him once more and pulled back enough to seat the tip of my cock against his sweet pink hole, waiting for his nod before pushing into him, slow and gentle, stopping once the head of my cock passed his tight rim.

"Nnn…" Steve clutched my biceps, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and I waited, overwhelmed by his heat and his grip on me and terrified that I was splitting him in half, until the ring of muscle relaxed fractionally and he was able to open his eyes and look up at me. Letting out a labored breath, he managed a grin despite the sheen of sweat already on his forehead. "I'm okay. Gimme more, but go slow."

"You're somethin' else, Rogers," I said, my voice strained, but I did what he said, easing my hips forward by increments until Steve made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a cry, his stubby fingernails digging into my skin, bringing me to an immediate halt.

"I'm fine," he panted, squirming beneath me. "I don't know what that was, but _shit_ , it felt good. Keep goin'."

I moaned his name, dropping my head to bury my face in his neck, my legs trembling from the strain of moving as slowly as I had been, but at least I now had a goal in life: to make Steve make that delicious sound again. As often as possible. By the time I bottomed out inside him, I was sweating freely, a droplet rolling off the tip of my nose and splashing in the pronounced hollow at the base of Steve's throat.

"Oh." Steve's voice was soft, his eyes unfocused, his hands moving from my shoulders to my waist. "God, you're so deep."

I licked my lips, my self-control crumbling. He was tighter and hotter than anything I'd ever imagined, and even though we had done almost everything except this – actual sex – before tonight, the sensations his body evoked in mine were unlike anything I'd ever felt. When I opened my mouth to speak, a weak groan escaped first. "Are you all right?"

"So, so good. I promise." His smile was brilliant, bordering on amazed. "What're you waitin' for? An engraved invitation?"

I laughed, closing my eyes against a sudden, surprising sting. "I swear I'd smack you if I didn't love you so fuckin' much."

"If you love me, _move_ already!"

"Gladly, you bossy little shit." I sank down to kiss him, changing the angle of my hips, and took the opportunity to circle slowly against his ass, drawing another low, gasping cry from him.

"Bucky…"

"Mm-hmm?" I pulled back a little ways and pushed back in, and Steve threw his head back against the pillow.

"Oh! Do that again!"

I was most happy to oblige, a little further and a little deeper, then again, and again, and before long, I had set a slow, easy rhythm that left us both breathing fast and heavily. Steve's fingers dug into my shoulders, and he hooked his heels behind my back, allowing him to pull me deeper on each downstroke with the surprising strength of his legs. We both knew we had to be quiet, so I tried to bury my grunts in his skin and swallow up his little noises with kisses, thrilling at every moan and whimper our movements drew out of him.

"Feel good, sugar?" I purred against his cheek, grinding my hips tightly against his ass, and he whined, his mouth falling open, his arms tightening around my neck.

"Oh, yeah… oh, Buck, I'm gettin' close… don't come without me, okay?"

"Okay, baby," I mumbled against the corner of his lips before drawing back, holding myself up with one hand planted among the pillows while the other hand gripped his cock, stroking him firmly in a rhythm complementary to the one I set with my hips, quicker than before. It wasn't long before Steve dropped his hands from my shoulders, fisting them in the blankets, and stared up at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Buck…"

"Yeah, Stevie…"

" _Bucky_ …"

"Come on, beautiful. Lemme see you."

A muffled wail began in the back of Steve's throat and caught behind his teeth as they gripped his lower lip, and his body bowed off the ground, his heels digging into my lower back. I watched in awe as he shook apart beneath me, gasping out tiny whimpers as his inner muscles clenched around me and he shot hard, striping his belly and chest with his sweet, thick spunk.

That was it for me; I threw my head back, the tendons in my neck straining, and stilled with my hips flush against him, my cock pulsing as I came deep inside the only person I'd ever loved more than life itself. When I finished, collapsing against him without allowing my full weight to rest on him, Steve gathered me into his arms, pressing soft, hot kisses along my sweaty hairline and down my cheek.

"Buck," he whispered, but I couldn't lift my head from his shoulder just yet; I didn't want him to see my face.

"Mmm?"

One thing about Steve that was charming, infuriating, and utterly inextricable from his personality, God love him, was his persistence, and he proved it once again by taking my chin in his hand and lifting my face. Caught, I blinked hard to disperse my tears, only succeeding in sending them rolling down my cheeks.

I dropped my gaze, fully expecting him to rag me about it, but the sound of his voice murmuring my name again drew my eyes to his like a magnet. "That was perfect," Steve whispered, tracing the curve of my upper lip with his thumb. "Everything I ever wanted it to be. Y'know why?"

Shaking my head, I watched a smile touch his lips, as soft as his fingertips on my face.

"'Cause I'm with _you_ , dummy."

Laughing silently, I closed my eyes against another wave of emotion and kissed his smart mouth again… and again… and again.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos let me know if you like it, if you don't, if I should keep going, or if I should launch myself on a rocket into the sun!


End file.
